Sweet Fairy Tale
by MattieMicBrownWilliams
Summary: Kagami Taiga, Seirin Kingdom's beloved crown prince in on his journey to find a suitable queen for his kingdom. He find a mistyrious tower and climb it to find a sleeping girl. He fell in love at the first sight with the said girl only to find out she is actually a HE! KuroKaga, that's right, Uke!Kagami.


Title: A Wonderful Life

By: MattieMicBrownWilliams

Summary: Kagami Taiga, Seirin Kingdom's beloved crown prince in on his journey to find a suitable queen for his kingdom. On his way, he find a tall tower, deep in the Forbidden Forest. Being the curious prince he was, he climbs up into the tower to find a sleeping girl. He fell in love with the said sleeping beauty as the face reminds him of someone who he had loved dearly back then. Only to find out that she, is in fact a HE! KuroKaga.

Pairing: KuroKaga

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Humor

Disclaimer: If KNB was mine... It will become a yaoi harem show with Kagami as the uke.

Warnings: Bad grammars, mention of Lemons, OOC-ness

Age: Kuroko and Kagami should be 19 in here, and they parted when they were 5

_Italics are for thought and past._

**Bolds are to show how deep the words are **

* * *

"Shit, where the hell am I?"

Taiga cursed angrily as he turns left and right, searching for a clue. The white horse that he rode now neighs softly. Taiga who notices this, looks down and smiled as he caress his beloved horse.

"Are you tired, Magnus? I think we should take a rest, furthermore, it's getting darker."

* * *

The young prince stared aimlessly at the bon fire in front of him as he chewed his 10th fish. Despite being a royal prince, he didn't take survival lesson lightly, thanks to Alex. He let out a long sigh as his rest his tired body on Magnus. He once again twirls his long fingers with the soft golden locks.

"Magnus, will I found my Queen? The one who will always beside me and my back? Together holding hands and leading Seirin Kingdom to a better future?"

The said mammal neighs before moving closer to his faithful owner. As if answering the dark red-head's questions. Taiga chuckled, as if understand what his animal companion was saying. He closes his eyes and curls himself, emitting warm. He whispered something as slumber slowly took control.

"I thought so."

* * *

"_Wow, what a beautiful flower crown you have there. Did you make this? Amazing..."_

"_Yes, and it is for you."_

"_It's for me? B-But why?"_

"_Because, you are going to become my queen. Here, let me wear it for you."_

"_Okay. But that's mean you're going to become my king, right."_

"_Technically, yes..."_

"_If that's so, I'm going to make one for you."_

"_I am glad to have it."_

"_Here, now we have a pair."_

* * *

Taiga's eyes flutter open when the sun reflects to his smooth face. Slowly sitting up, he gently brushes his face. _It's the same dream again, and I'm almost close too sees his face. This is so frustrating. _Putting the same dream he had for this past few weeks aside, he yawns widely and stretches his arching body. He then inhales the fresh air in suffice. "Ah, this is what I love about nature. Always fresh and clean in the morning."

The prince walks towards the river, which is not really far from the bon fire. He started undressing, leaving himself completely naked. Taiga shivered when the cold water met his sun- kissed skin. Smiling slightly, he starts cleaning his body. After a full 20 minutes of scrubbing and brushing, Taiga got out from the water and starts drying him. After wearing some fresh clothes, he starts searching for breakfast, both for him and Magnus.

Luck is on his side when he found a variety of fruits. Taiga was grinning ear to ear as he picked up a few apples and berries. Right after searching for breakfast, he comes back to see his animal companion already woken up. He quickly hides behind the bushes. But what made him chuckle is to see how restless the horse is, turning to left and right with a soft neigh. "Magnus must be looking for me." He waited a few moments to study the loyal horse. Because teasing the animal was one of his hobbies, furthermore, Magnus looks so cute when he is all worried. When the neighing becomes louder and too pitiful to bear with, Taiga knew it was time to stop the game. He stepped out from the bush quietly and lightly tackles and startled the horse.

"Caught you! Hahaha, are you worried about me? Aw, you're so cute." He laughs as the horse gave him a deadpan looks. "Oh, don't give me that look. I was searching for our breakfast. Here, your juicy apples, fresh from the trees." Magnus stares at the apples before looking away. "Are you sulking? Why are you looking away? Are you mad? I-I'm so sorry. I know I'm a bad owner and friend, making you worried. Please, you are welcome t-to do whatever you want from now on. Not like you w-want to be with me, right?" Taiga starts scooting away from the sulking animal. A pool of (fake) tears starts to form under his eyes. Noticing the salty tears, Magnus slowly glance at Taiga, looking guilty.

Taiga, on the other side was already trying his best to hold his laugh. He's such an evil for a prince. _Ah, reverse psychology always work._ He glace from the corner of his eyes, seeing Magnus already turning to him. _Yes, he already started to feel guilty. Okay, in one, two..._ Taiga started to count. He barely reaches three when he felt a heavy load behind his back. A soft whimper-like neigh makes Taiga scream in victory from the inside. Magnus rub his muzzles against Taiga's cheeks and neck. After a few rubs and whimpers, his laughs explode as he tackles the horse again.

"Yeah yeah, I love you too." _You're such an easy horse._

* * *

"Magnus, did you see what I just saw?" Taiga asked without looking at the white horse. The horse nod in agreement.

"Who the hell built a freaking tower in the middle of a freaking forest, a fucking forbidden forest to be exact?!" Ops, sorry about his un-royal ways of speeches. But seriously, why is there a tower here? Don't tell me, there's a princess in there. Like, what's her name... Rapunzel? What are you looking at?! Mother always read me fairy tales before I sleep, so it's not my fault... entirely..." he snapped when the horse gave him a 'are you serious?' look. That goddamn horse looks like he was raising his freaking eyebrows!

"Okay, now what? Am I supposing to climb there or what? What do you think, Magnus?" and the telepathy talk between the royal human and the royal horse begin.

"You think so?"

"..."

"What if that's a bandit hide out?"

"..."

"Well, I suppose. But are you sure there will be any princesses?"

"..."

"Okay okay. But, if I died, my ghost is going to hunt you forever!"

"..."

* * *

With his skills, Taiga reaches the top of the tower in no time. As he enters, all he can see is darkness. The only light source was from the big window which had been his entrance before.

"Why is it so dark in here? Better start going now." Taiga took out a small knife. He slowly crept in. Despite there's only one floor, the tower was surprisingly huge.

He held his hands against the wall and carefully makes his way further insides. This way it is easier not to bump into things and if that happen, it would NOT be cool. He stop abruptly when he touched something rough, a wood- like structure, despite the wall made of stones. "A door?" Taiga asked no one. He slowly pushes the wooden door, which let out a creaking sound.

It's a dark room. The only lights that brighten the room were from a small window. Taiga's eyes wander around, his attention was caught on a large king sized bed. A light blue transparent curtain covered the whole bed. The crowned prince walked gracefully towards the bed, but we know better. His trembling hand slowly opens the curtain. His breath hitched and a light blush coloured his cheeks.

A sleeping beauty.

The unconscious figure possesses a petite lithe body with a smooth, soft skin, like porcelain. Her bob- style teal hair looks like the most expensive and valuable fragile treads. The full pink lips slightly parted as she breathes. Long eyelashes cover her eyes, which he bet that the orbs are as beautiful as the owner. But, he couldn't help himself but to think like he had know this mysterious person long ago.

Taiga's heart was thumping loudly as his study the sleeping figure. A sudden memory when his mother told him a bed time stories struck him like 100volt lighting.

"_...The way to break Sleeping Beauty's curse is with her true love's kiss..."_

The prince blushed furiously. Does that mean I have to kiss her? M-Maybe it will work. And if she wakes up, that mean she is my true love too, right? If that's true, I'm totally going to make her my queen!

He brings his lips closer towards the girl's slowly. An inch closer, he opened his eyes to see a pair of bright blue eyes in front of him. He froze immediately. Then, a tight grip on his arm pulled him, making him fall down on the fluffy mattress.

Time seem to stop for a moment. The dark red head prince's eyes were wide open, trying to figure out what the FUCKING HELL JUST HAPPEND?! He turned his body and met a menacing gaze from the petite figure above him. When the person grabbed her teal hair and pull it to reveal a short messy hair, Taiga's orbs becomes wider then it was suppose to be. He was fucking sure that a moment ago; he was going to kiss a girl, when his future queen turned into a fucking guy!

"I have waited for you for a long time, and now we met again." A deep monotone voice slipped from the small lips. Taiga visibly shivered when the now boy- girl gave him a predator look. The lust and somehow... longing, swirling deep inside the blue eyes, making Taiga dizzy and warm all over his body.

His eyes half lidded when the unknown male brought their lips together. Taiga's lips parted without his notice, allowing the wet tongue past insides. The prince was like under a spell as he hugs teal-haired neck. A pleasurable moan escaped from his mouth with the person's tongue still in it. Scarlet blush decorates the prince's cheeks while his eyes slightly darken with lust. But, Taiga's sense got back to him when the small but warm hands slipped in his clothes. He push the man violently, making him almost fell down as he curl himself at the corner of the bed.

"W- Who are you? How dare you touch Seirin Kingdom's future king in an inappropriate ways! I don't even know your name!" truth to be told, Taiga was not a person who would brag about his royal status. He prefer shutting his mouth up until any person realize who they actually deal with, it's actually a fun sight when they mouth open in shocked like a dehydrated fish before they on their knees, begging to be forgiven. Now back to the main situation, the prince shouted as he tried to cover himself. He stared warily at the man when he tries to balance himself, Taiga flinched when the small man look up to him with a, what it seems, a dejected look in his eyes. He gulp as he turned away, avoiding the sad gaze.

"Y-you don't remember me?" the man stutter with a frown. Taiga still refuses to look at him. He flinched again when he felt the man's presence in front of him. It's become worsen when the small hands reach for his cheeks and caress his lovingly before gently bring his face to him.

"... But you promised me to become my queen, didn't you?"

Taiga froze instantly. W-What?! Is this the guy in his dream? Impossible! "W-What nonsense are you spurting?!"

The man sighed before he took Taiga's long fingers and tied a red string – where the hell did that come from- around his pinkie finger before tied it too around his. "This string is the evidence. Don't you remember, when we were children, you tied our fingers with this red string. You said, _'_this string will always attach at our fingers us even if we were hundreds miles apart. But, even if the string too broke, _we will still be together no matter where we are because fate had already been written for us that our heart will never part'."_

Tears streaming down his cheeks as Taiga speak the long time promises, a light of recognition shinned through the crimson orbs. "Tetsuya...". The man, Tetsuya, chuckled at the dark red head chanted his name. "Take you long enough to figure out." He kiss the prince's forehead as he brush away the streaming tears.

The kisses continue, from eyes to cheeks, down to nose and finally, the lips. Tetsuya tilted the prince's chin to deepen their kiss. Wet muscles wrestler each other until one gives up, making the other take control. A thin trail of saliva followed before it was cut off as they parted for air.

Tetsuya's hands wander around the toned but sensitive body like snakes. He blow and nuzzle the red ear before biting it, earning him a moan. The teal head brush his skilful tongue from his lover lips and down to the long pale neck. He lick it a few times before, like a vampire, buried his teeth and suck the blood, living a fresh, red hickey, that is going to multiple at other body parts, of course.

He touch the bulge in the chocolate pants before untied the knot and slipped his hands insides. Taiga squirmed as the pale fingers grab his semi-erection. The other free hand sneaks at the back and harshly gropes the meaty, full and perfect bottom. Taigalet out a load scream, totally unexpected the groped to happened. The moan was cut off with a pair of lips on his. The kiss was sloppy and wet, noises echoed the whole room.

Tongues stick out with saliva as they parted. The blue eyes clouded with lust and balance with love, making a chill creep down to Taiga's spine. Another delicious moan slipped out as the skilful fingers twist his hard pink buds. Tetsuya watch in pleasure the dark red head sexy reaction as the pinched harden. Taiga jerked up wards when he felt a wet organ on his nipple; slowly he looked down to see Tetsuya was sucking it like a hungry baby. He fists the hair, trying pulled it away, "W-What are you doing... Nothing will come out i-if you suck like-AHH!" his voice sultry as he speaks.

The man above him glance at him, totally ignored the notion while continue swirling and tugging his nipples with the sharp teeth. He stifled a moan as his lover stop tugging and free his nipple in his mouth with a faint 'pop'. Tetsuya lick the overflowing tears that had start to fall,probably from the intanse pain and pleasure.

"Nothing came out, but at least I get your sexy reaction." He said with a foxy smile.

**O0o0o0o0OLEMON SCENE CUT BECAUSE I'M AWESOME (and a sadist)!o00oo0**

A warm feeling slipped to Taiga's whole body, forcing him to wake up. His eyelashes flutter open gently. When he tried to move, screamed slipped out as he felt a whole weight of ten thousands matured elephants on his back. A sudden hugs from behind surprise him.

"You shouldn't move too much, Taiga. I'm sorry; I guess I'm too rough before." The thin but strong arms tighten. Hearing that, Taiga smiled and turned around –with a lot of effort and pain to endure, mind you- to reply the hug. "You shouldn't force yourself." The tealnette warned but still smiling "Shut up. I just missed you; moreover, we haven't met for 15 years after all. I almost sure I had forgotten about you." He pouted. "Where the hell have you been anyway?"

Tetsuya let out a long sigh. He distances himself, but still closes enough to feel each other's breath. He silence for a moment before answering. "Taiga, did you know about the Teiko Empire?" The young prince abruptly sits up from his lay position but slowly fall down with a light pain. "Ow!" "Be careful Taiga!"

"Owww...ngh... I'm okay." But Tetsuya still have a few panicked inside. "What did I tell you?" "I'm okay. Shesh, you worry too much! Okay now back to our topic. Did you mean the second empire of The Six Kingdom of R-Rakuzan?" he stuttered. Tetsuya's serious face shows before he continues. "Yes. And you also acknowledge how their system for the next replacement for the king works right?" "You mean, they choose the next king by choosing the child who has a big potential from different countries and even small villages?" "That is true, and I'm chosen to become the 11th Teiko King." "You serious?! And that's the second powerful King after Rakuzan's, is it not?" Taiga started to chew his fingernails. "No wonder you disappeared all of sudden because the chosen one was been chose secretly, and nobody can predict who would it going to be..."

He then looks up to see Tetsuya was staring at him. He, who still not use with the intense gaze, blush furiously. "Stop staring. At least with lot emotions in that, you're going to make me cry." He instantly _**Tried**_ – with a capital bold T- but blocked by a pair of hands. "Don't hide. I want to see your beautiful face." He leaned and brushes the tears that had started to fall from the crimson eyes. He then brings his childhood friend, now his lover, and soon to become his queen, in a tight embrace. "God, Taiga, I miss you so much." The dark red head, who was not, expected the sudden hug, melted. He buried his face on the smaller future king's shoulder.

"...I love you..." A faint confession make Tetsuya's eyes snapped open. He pushes his red-faced lover to face him. "W-What did you say, Taiga? I-I can't hear you. Can you repeat it?" Taiga grunt lowly before looking up. Tetsuya blushed at the sight sensual gaze he had been given. He then was attacked with a quick peck on his lips. "... I love you, Tetsuya." An invisible long big arrow with heart shape at the end abruptly shot past his poor, weak heart. His chest now beating a fast, faster than it's possible. Taiga looks worriedly at the trembling man in front of him, carefully he reach out. " T-Tetsuya, w-what happen? Are you okay?" he then found himself in the teal-haired's arms. "Taiga, I'm hard." Taiga's face reddens after hearing that. "WHAT?! Tetsuya, we just had it- unff!" his lips harshly getting crushed by the other's. He struggle but soon gave up. He hooked his arms by the man's neck above him to deepen their kiss.

* * *

_...With this red string, we are fated to be together 'till the end. Even if the string cut off, we vow to still be together because this sweet fairy tale already written for us in our lives, whether for the past, the preset and the future..._

**SWEET FAIRY TALE=END=**

**OMAKE-**_** Because I love you guys.**_

Taiga eyes suddenly were side open. He just realized that his actual mission to climb the tower was because he was searching for his queen.

"It's simple. You are going to become my queen."

"B-But, aren't you going to become my queen? You're smaller and shorter than me!"

But a sudden sloppy and deep kiss shut the prince's mouth up.

"You. Are. Going. To. Become. My. Queen."

The conversation ends there. With one hell of a back pain the next day.

**OMAKE- END-**

A/N: Ah, at last! Take me two weeks to complete this story. I have been wondering for the sequel, if you want me though... It's going to contain a lot of GOMxKagami.

So please tell me your thought about this story in a form of **RIVIEWS.** See you in my next Uke!Kagami story!


End file.
